Vanity's Double/Part 4
The next day, Papa Smurf had Harmony summon every Smurf around the speaking mushroom for a very important announcement. "My dear little Smurfs, Poet and Narrator have just finished smurfing the script for our play, 'The Adventures Of Robin Smurf And His Merry Smurfs'," he stated. "We will soon start casting for players and smurfing rehearsals and preparations for the show." This made the other Smurfs cheer, except for Grouchy. "I hate plays," he said. "Handy, we're going to need you to design backdrops and stage props for the play," Papa Smurf said. "Use whatever Smurfs you feel can smurf you a hand." "You got it, Papa Smurf," Handy said. "Tailor, your job will be to design the costumes for all the actors in the play," Papa Smurf said. "Don't worry about that, Papa Smurf," Tailor said. "Duncan, you will be in charge of smurfeographing the sword fights," Papa Smurf said. "You can count on me, Papa Smurf," Duncan said. "I'll leave Poet and Narrator in charge of directing the play and selecting the actors," Papa Smurf said. "I expect you all to smurf them your full cooperation if you are part of the production, and most importantly, to have fun smurfing it. That will be all." Most of the Smurfs cheered again, except for Grouchy. "I hate smurfing fun in plays," he said. Brainy felt a bit upset that Papa Smurf had left him out of his announcement. "Papa Smurf!" he called out, getting the village leader's attention. "I was just wondering why, of all the Smurfs you smurfed in charge of the play's production, you smurfed nothing about me. Wasn't I the one who suggested that this classic adventure tale be smurfed into a theatrical production? Shouldn't I be in charge of anything?" "I'm sorry that you were left out, Brainy, but Poet and Narrator had smurfed so hard on smurfing the book into a play, that I felt it was necessary to smurf them in charge of its direction," Papa Smurf said. "What?!? That isn't fair!" Brainy griped. "I'm the one who made the suggestion, so it smurfs to reason that I should be the one who has a greater smurf in how this production smurfs. After all, I do have talent and vision when it comes to smurfing theatrical productions, and my acting and directorial smurfs are totally unsurpassed among my own fellow Smurfs, and it does smurf to mention that..." "Poet and Narrator have specifically requested that you would be perfect for smurfing the part of Prince John in this production, Brainy," Papa Smurf said, interrupting Brainy. "What further indignity I must suffer for this, Papa Smurf," Brainy said, his tone not changing. "Not only do I not smurf any charge of anything in this production, but now I'm requested to smurf the part of a villain. I would never smurf so low as to ever portray myself as a tyrant, whether in a theatrical production or..." "You do remember what happened when I left the village to smurf some wrinkle root some time ago, don't you?" Papa Smurf said, again interrupting Brainy. Brainy soon had a look of recollection upon his face. "Ohhh...when I was King Smurf. Oh, very well, Papa Smurf, if they insist that I should smurf the role of an evil villain, then I will smurf that role with all the authenticity and passion that smurfs with the role." "Yes, Brainy, I'm sure you'll smurf the role just fine," Papa Smurf said with a heavy sigh. ----- And soon Smurfs were lining up near the Smurf Theater to audition for the various parts in the play. Smurfette voicing the lines of Maid Marian was simply a natural and she was cast in that part. Hefty voiced the lines of the character Little John and was cast in that part. Greedy voiced the lines of Friar Tuck while eating one of his desserts and was cast in that part. Harmony voiced the lines of Will Scarlet and was cast in that part. Jokey voiced the lines of King Richard and was cast in that part. Clumsy made some goofs voicing the lines of the Sheriff of Smurfingham, but nevertheless was cast in that part. Tracker, Sloppy, and Lazy voiced the lines of Prince John's guards and were cast in those parts. Several other Smurfs voiced the lines of the peasants and were cast in those parts. Then came Century's turn to voice the lines of Robin Smurf. His brother Vanity was standing behind him when he noticed something. "You look like you're a little tense, brother," Vanity said. "Me, nervous?" Century said. "Well, it feels like my first time smurfing on this stage doing an acting job. I don't think that I can smurf my lines well." "Oh, fiddlesmurfs, Century...you'll smurf the part just fine," Vanity said. "Here, let me straighten out your hat a bit." He pulled the flower out of his own hat and placed it on the right side of Century's hat while pulling out the flower on the left side of the hat. "Now you smurf like you're ready for the stage." "Oh, thank you, brother," Century said, smiling as he went on the stage and received the sheet that contained the lines he was supposed to say. "All right, Vanity, smurf it away," Narrator said as he and Poet sat in the audience seats, ready to listen to the audition. Century didn't know why they called him Vanity, but went ahead with the rehearsal. "'Unhand that fair maiden, you smurfy knave, before I smurf you a taste of my blade,'" he said with all the passion he could put into that line. Narrator turned to Poet. "What do you think?" "Hmmm," Poet said, "it's very convincing, but I would like to hear how Century would deliver those lines." "Okay, Vanity, we'll smurf in touch with you when you get the part," Narrator said. "But I'm not...," Century began to say. "NEXT!" one of the Smurfs shouted. Century sighed as he went off the stage and handed Vanity the sheet to read the lines from. He didn't notice that his brother was now wearing the flower on the other side of his hat in the way he normally would. "'Unhand that fair maiden, you smurfy knave, before I smurf you a taste of my blade'," Vanity recited the same line. Narrator looked at Vanity rather puzzled. "Is this really how Century sounds as an actor?" "It doesn't sound very heroic to me, Narrator," Poet said. "It's more like he's a lover than a fighter." "That's somewhat disappointing," Narrator said. He then turned his attention to Vanity. "You may smurf off the stage now, Century. We'll let you know if you have the part." "Oh, well, thanks anyway," Vanity said, sounding a little disappointed. But after he left the stage, he was snickering. "Let's see if Century really smurfs the part now," he said to himself. ----- Later on at Tapper's Tavern, Smurfette talked with Century. "So do you think you'll smurf the part of Robin Smurf?" she asked. "I smurfed the audition the best that I could, Smurfette," Century said. "My brother was also smurfing for the same part. I don't know if it will either be him or me." "I honestly can't see Vanity smurfing the role that you want to smurf, Century," Smurfette said. "There just isn't anything about him that smurfs to me that he wants to be a hero." "But it smurfs like it will end up being in his favor, anyway...just like everything else in this village," Century said. "Oh, Century, don't smurf so hard on yourself," Smurfette said. "I know that you're a mirror copy, but something tells me you're not the same Smurf that Vanity is. If you're better suited for the role of Robin Smurf, then I'm certain that you'll smurf it with no problem." "You really think so, Smurfette?" Century asked. "It would be a pleasure for me to smurf the role of Maid Marian beside you, Century," Smurfette said, smiling. And then she noticed something. "Are you wearing one of Vanity's hats?" "Uh, no, Smurfette, this is my own hat," Century said. "Well, I could be mistaken, because normally I would smurf your flower on the left side of your hat," Smurfette commented. "Left side?" Century wondered. And then his hand touched the right side of his hat and noticed it. "Heavens to Smurfatroid, you're right. What's this doing on the other side of my hat?" "Maybe it's just an accident when you were smurfing yourself this morning," Smurfette suggested. "I don't remember smurfing the flower on the right side of my..." Century's voice trailed off as he realized something. "What is it, Century?" Smurfette asked. "When I was smurfing for my audition, Vanity was straightening out my hat, and that must have been when...," Century said. "Oh no!" Smurfette said, interrupting Century as she knew what took place. Just then, Vanity had just entered the tavern. "Good news, my fellow Smurfs! I have just smurfed the part of Robin Smurf!" This made the Smurfs in the tavern cheer and congratulate Vanity...except for Century and Smurfette, who just glared at him with suspicion. Vanity walked over to Century's table. "Well, hello there, brother. I'm sorry to inform you that the producers of the play couldn't use you for the production. They said that your performance was not...uh, smurfy enough." "Hmmm...well, I wonder how in the world you could ever smurf that part, knowing whose performance was being smurfed," Century said with some suspicion. "It simply comes to smurfing natural talent for acting, Century, which I can see you lack," Vanity said. "But don't smurf so hard on yourself. After all, it's not your fault that you're smurfed into my world as a copy of me." "Ooooh...I am so sick of you calling me a copy, Vanity," Century said with a bit of anger in his voice. "Get used to it, brother, because that's all you are in this village...a copy of me," Vanity said proudly. Century suddenly stood up from his seat. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S A COPY, VANITY!" he shouted. "Please, my fellow Smurfs, let's not smurf into a fight in my tavern," Tapper said, trying to separate the two Smurfs. "How about we settle down and I will smurf you a few drinks to help you relax?" "That won't be necessary, Tapper, because I'm leaving," Century said as he headed toward the door. "Vanity Smurf, you should be ashamed of yourself smurfing that to your own brother," Smurfette fumed. "Really, Smurfette, you should know by now that Century is just a...," Vanity began to say. "I don't want to hear it!" Smurfette followed after Century as he left the tavern. "Century, where are you going?" she asked. "I don't know, Smurfette, but anywhere that doesn't remind me that I'm a stranger in my own village," Century said. "You have a right to smurf in this village just as much as Vanity does," Smurfette said. "Vanity is right, Smurfette," Century said. "I am just a copy of him, and I don't belong here at all. I belong inside the mirror, which I can't smurf back inside. I was never meant to smurf anything but be his reflection." "You don't know that, Century," Smurfette said. "You'll find your place and your home among us, just like I have." "Sorry, Smurfette, but I can't call this village home anymore," Century said as he walked off into the night, leaving Smurfette feeling very sad. ----- Century was at his house packing up his things when he received a knock on his door. It was Papa Smurf. "I know how disappointed you are that you didn't smurf the part of Robin Smurf, Century, but you can't just leave the village simply because of some role in a production that you couldn't smurf," Papa Smurf said. "Papa Smurf, I truly don't belong in this village," Century said. "I belong back in the mirror where I smurfed from." "I'm afraid I don't know how I can smurf you back inside the mirror, Century," Papa Smurf said. "There's got to be some way in one of your magic books, isn't there?" Century asked. "Let's say that you could smurf back into the mirror," Papa Smurf said. "Would you truly be happy just being a reflection of Vanity again?" Century thought about that for a moment. "I really don't know, Papa Smurf. I just don't like being consmurfly reminded by Vanity that I'm simply a copy of him." "Vanity is probably jealous because you're starting to exhibit traits that he only wishes he could smurf, Century," Papa Smurf said. "You're probably right, Papa Smurf," Century said. "I honestly don't feel like an exact copy of Vanity Smurf anymore. And what's strange is that I'm starting to like being a bit different from my brother." "That's why I wouldn't think you'd be happier smurfing back into the mirror, Century," Papa Smurf said. "You would lose everything that makes you separate and unique from your brother Vanity." "I still miss having everything the way it was, Papa Smurf," Century said. "Nobody in this village would ever miss me if I smurfed back into the mirror." "Honestly, I would miss you, Century," Papa Smurf said. "Your being here has smurfed more changes to the Smurfs in this village than you would ever know. They will wonder if they would ever smurf you again if you smurfed back inside the mirror." "So you still believe that I have a place in this village, among your Smurfs?" Century asked. "I believe that you will still find your place here, Century, and this will be your home, and the Smurfs in it to be your Smurfs as well," Papa Smurf said. "I'll see if there's a way that I can smurf you back inside the mirror if that's what you still want. But I want you to smurf some time to think before you make that decision, because that decision may be irreversible." "Yes, Papa Smurf, I understand," Century said as he nodded with acceptance. ----- The next morning, Century paid a visit to Biscotti's bakery for his usual breakfast croissant and acorn brew. "Hey, if it isn't my favorite new customer, the Smurf of the century," Biscotti pleasantly greeted. "How's it smurfing?" "I wish I can say I am smurfing fine, but I didn't get the part of Robin Smurf because of my brother," Century said as he received his croissant and acorn brew. "Aw, that's too bad," Biscotti said. "I was hoping that you would be smurfing the role of Robin Smurf because something about you says you'd be better smurfing the role of the hero than Vanity." "My brother got the part because he made the producers think that I was Vanity and he was Century," Century said. "Oh, what a dirty trick he smurfed on you," Biscotti said. "I knew Vanity was conceited, but I wouldn't think he would smurf so low as to smurf that to his own brother." "But I'm not really a brother to him, Biscotti," Century said. "I'm just a mere copy of him, as if he could treat me however he wants." "That is not an excuse," Biscotti said. "You earned that part, and he smurfed it away from you. You should let the other Smurfs know about it." "How would they ever believe me?" Century said. "Most of them would just see me as nothing more than a copy of Vanity." "Truthfully, I wouldn't know how you could prove that you're more than just a copy," Biscotti said. "But somewhere along the line, the other Smurfs will know. If there's something about you that's different from him that he knows he himself lacks, he's going to smurf to you for your help." "Me...help my backsmurfing brother?" Century snorted. "I would rather smurf a toad than do that!" Biscotti sighed. "Maybe it was foolish for me to believe that you were anything different from Vanity. If that's how you want to treat him, then that's your decision. But that to me would prove that you are just a copy of him." Smurf to Part 5 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Vanity's Double chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles